


The Way We Were

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Gen, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Based on the last scene of The Way We Were





	The Way We Were

Clarke was on her way to meet the gang, it felt like years since the last time she had seen them, with their crazy schedules due to work, marriage, kids and all that, it was nice to take some time and just relax.

As she walked down the street, she got a glimpse of wild brown hair on the sidewalk across, a smile streched on her face as she saw the girl turn around, the brown haired woman locked eyes with her and smiled too, Clarke made her way towards her, crossing the street even thought the restaurant the others had chosen was on the side she was currently walking on.

Once she was there she hugged the woman, they had changed so much in the last few of years, Lexa's hair was slightly lighter than the last time they had seen each other-- Clarke, is so good to see you--- Lexa said still smiling, Clarke shivered at the way the woman said her name, she had forgotten how good it sounded when she said it.

\---It's good to see you too stranger-- the blond said as she stepped away from the hug, not that she wanted to, they talked for a few minutes, Clarke find out that Lexa was now the CEO of her own company, that she had just moved back to New York from Washington, while Lexa find out that Clarke had dropped from medical school, that Abby hadn't been happy, that now Clarke was the proud owner of her own art gallery and that on saturdays she would teach art to kids with low income.

They spoke until a girl walked towards them and slight british accent interrupted Clarke's story about Octavia's new kid -- Lexa, our taxi is ready-- Clarke stared at the girl, brown hair and eyes, full lips, she was beautiful, she was carrying a small boy in her arms, blond and with green eyes.

Lexa's eyes light up, when she heard the voice and turned around to acknowledge the newcomer --Clarke I want you to introduce you to my wife Costia and our little boy Aden--- Clarke couldn't help but be a little surprised, still she smiled and offered her hand to Costia who shake it and smiled too and she touched Aden's little hand, the boy smiled shyly.

Costia seemed like a nice woman, Clarke had always said that you could see in a person's eyes if they were good or not and Costia certainly was, her eyes were soft and gave you that sense of security.

After a second she excused herself and made her way towards the taxi, with Aden still in her arms, Clarke knew her time with Lexa had come to an end in more ways than just them saying goodbye right now.

She looked at the girl she had fell in love with when she was only 17, the girl she had shared up and downs for five years, until they both had decided that they needed space, which have them here now ten years after that tear filled breakup on Central Park. Clarke smiled sadly, even thought she was happy for Lexa, in the back of her mind would always exist the "what if".

Lexa turned back and as she was about to speak, Clarke spoke first--You have a lovely family Lex-- the other woman nodded, and gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes, it was like she knew too that this was their ending and just like in the old movies once one of them turned to leave there would never be a turn back.

\--- I have to go Clarke-- she said and then pulled the blond into a hug, as they pulled away Clarke gave her a reassuring smile,everything was fine they were, where they were supposed to be.

Lexa climbed on the cab, waving bye to the girl that once had been her everything and Clarke crossed the street her heart a little lighter.


End file.
